Mistakes
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: Hatred and neglect are all that Bryan has known in his 16 years of life. Can Rei show him that there's more then that out there? One Shot, could be expanded on request


**. First Beyblade Yaoi fic. BryanxRei. Actually, Mental Club might get this pairing too! **

**Rather short…**

**I don't own Beyblade.**

"No!" He shouted, voice echoing through the empty halls, "Get out of my head! Leave me alone!" His voice cracked, "Please." His fist pounded against the wall, showing the frustration hidden behind his mask. His knuckles split, leaving a crimson stain on the previously clean white walls.

Rei watched silently, no idea of anything that would help the teen. He stared with sympathetic eyes as Bryan sunk to his knees.

"Please, no." He murmured, his voice harsh from screaming. "Not again," The knuckles in his right hand dripped blood. The silver haired boy simply stared at his hands. "I'm a monster, Boris was right." His eyes closed, "I should just go back to living on the streets like I was back then," He frowned sadly and stood up. A tear leaked from pale eyes, too worn out to care about reputation.

Rei frowned, he knew that Bryan had a reputation for being violent, which one of the Demolition Boys didn't?, but something about Bryan's expression made him step forward into the Falcon's range of sight.

"Hey," Rei said weakly, "You ok?" Bryan just stared back at the ground.

"To tell you the truth, no." The tiger looked up, startled by the sudden admission from the reclusive blader. "Why should I lie?" He saw the way Rei was looking at him and just nodded. "I happen to know that I don't look alright," He said, turning in the direction of the doors to the outside.

"Do you want me to get one of your teammates?" Rei asked suddenly. Bryan shook his head firmly.

"Don't bother. Tala's having a breakdown, and Ian's sick. Spencer and Ian have to hold down Tala anyways." Bryan muttered coldly. "Tala's not very well either." He shook his head, "Again," Rei's brows furrowed.

"But what exactly are you going to do?" He asked with apprehension. Bryan shrugged in an annoyed way.

"Oh, go kill small animals and then pick on little kids to make myself feel better," He said harshly, "It's what everyone expects from me." Rei grimaced, knowing fully well that he did have thoughts like that.

"Your teammates don't." The tiger was grasping at straws. Bryan nodded.

"Yeah but Tala's in our room having a psychotic breakdown because of all the stuff Boris did to him, Spencer's being forced to be a parent at sixteen to a troubled person his own age, and Ian is sick and probably getting worse having to hold Tala down."

"He has to be held down?" Rei asked in shock, "They can't just let him go, can they?" He queried in curiosity.

"The last time they let go, Tala tried to kill himself by jumping from a fifth story window. Thankfully, Spencer has pretty good reflexes and Tala doesn't weigh anything at all. He pulled him back in as he was falling." Bryan said angrily.

"I'm sorry?" Rei suggested then he continued, interested. "Why's Tala like that?" Bryan shrugged.

"Boris was the one who messed Tala up." He snarled quietly, "Messed with Tala's body and his mind. Can't even leave the room without Tala thinking you're abandoning him regardless of what you say."

"I'm sorry?" Rei offered again.

Bryan shrugged, "Nothing you can do. We've paid for our mistakes, Tala paid the most, and for the smallest mistakes." Rei was really curious at that point.

"What mistakes?" He queried softly, not wanting to anger the falcon.

"Tala's and mine was going to the Abbey instead of staying on the streets. Spencer's was not fighting back when the Abbey somehow managed to get custody of him. Ian's was not knowing that the people who agreed to foster him were from the Abbey. Kai, well, his biggest was letting himself become one of us." Bryan shook his head, "Kai didn't want to be special and so he chose to be like us." He shook his head again. "Stupid."

Rei frowned, not liking the way Bryan was insulting his team captain. The falcon glanced knowingly over at Rei.

"Goodbye." He turned on his heel. Rei's mind blanked. Acting on impulse, he spun the other blader around and kissed him.

"There's more to life." He murmured, before waving and walking away leaving Bryan in the hall, perplexed and with his lips still tingling from Rei's kiss.

**Like it? Hate it? Critique it? REVIEW IT!**


End file.
